User talk:C. Phantom
Chat emoticons Lmao!! Trollface! Aw I would want a trollface emoticon (in exception that new users might use it to actually troll and annoy the crap outta us). Haha ok. I'll look out for supah aweshum emoticons too. Ooh do you think you can make any kind of emoticon you like? Like get an image and make it an emoticon? Cuz if thats the case I would want a Lau emoticon haha~ FUNimation Hello! I work for FUNimation Entertainment and we hold the license for Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) in North America. We have been working with Wikia on collaborating with the wiki pages for our brands. We were wondering if the Kuroshitsuji wiki would be interested in working with us on a collaboration? We could provide you information, official images, video clips, and possibly some exclusive content. Would you be interested in an exclusive Black Butler wallpaper to host on this wiki? Please contact me via email at feedback@FUNimation.com. Thank you! I look forward to hearing from you soon. FUNimation 19:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC)FUNimation Rep Infobox We're gonna need an infobox for [II (anime). It's so messy. Welcome thingy I'm gonna hafta jet soon to eat so I just thought I drop by to chit-chat discuss. Anyhoo, I noticed something. And that something is the automatic welcome message thingy that pops up on new users' talk pages after their first edit. Meh, so I thought we can spice up that message a little. My advice is this [http://futurediary.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AWelcome-message-wall-user here. It looks cool so I was wondering if ya wanna do it for Kuro too. That'd be sweet haha. Ok that's it. See ya soon. xP The Call of Duty wiki has something similar, but i think their's is better in my opinion. Since i dont know the actual page they have for it, you can see it here. Ooh that is so much better! Kudos for gramps! XD We should do just like that one. xD Now that see these new users with these cool little welcome messages, im kinda jelly i dont have anything that fancy, but whatever i guess this means theres a new way to tell which users have been here the longest, besides comparing join dates. Cause some of us are to lazy. Man, I feel ya misery I'm jelly too. I have a really mehh welcome message xD good thing I archive everything so poof I don't hafta look at that thing xD xD new users get all the hype stuff man. I demand that we have something fancy right now! (xD) I'm very confused...... If all i did was edit the original "Elizabeth Midford", how come it made a new page? The home page of the wiki still says "354 pages in this wiki". Do you think it's a glitch? --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 00:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank GOD! I was hoping you would say that ^_^'! I was really confused because i didn't know what had happened, so i got nervous, then mad at myslef and it came to the point where i was glad you're the one who noticed it, not Serene because to be honest, She kinda scares me :/ Anyhoo, you can go ahead and delete and i promise i will not make major changes wihtout consulting with you guys first! --Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 01:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Woah Kuro, you're scared of Serene? o_O wow, for once, Doggy's thought of as the nicer admin.... XD haha but she's pretty nice, trust me :P 07:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Lmao!! Wow Serene and not Doggy?? You sure? XD yeah don't worry Serene is completely harmless, Mrs. P xD how did she scared you though? I'm curious to know, haha! Yeh, I'm curious too xD 07:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Is there something wrong... ...with my username? I am currently logged out, but this is Kuroshitsujifoeva123. "Randomtime" deemed my username as "innapropiate" and blocked me. Is there somethinh i'm missing that it's my username? I'm contacting other admins to make sure i get the answer or if i'm just missing the point here...I don't know and I'm sorry to bother you, I know i'm really annoying it's just I'm really confused *sigh* -- Kuroshitsujifoeva123 FUNimation Giveaway Hey C.Phantom! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia. I think we talked before when I asked you guys about @WikiaAnime and spotlights. I have some exciting news to share and wanted the community to hear about it. Wikia has paired with FUNimation to bring you Kuroshitsuji Wiki a giveaway with some pretty awesome prizes. We're planning on putting the contest live on the wiki tomorrow via blogs. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I'll be putting the blog up right now actually. Would you mind putting a blog section on the mainpage (at least during the giveaway which will be about 2 weeks) so that it will be more visible to people? I hope you like the prizes don't want to give anything away just yet ;) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 17:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) And perhaps swap out a slider for the blog post? Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 19:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) You guys are the best X3 Thank you so much, you guys! I'm so grateful that you did that and i'm sorry i'm nothing but a bother to you, but if it wasn't for you, i would still be in this whole mess. You really are the best and I totally owe you one! -- BlackButlerfoeva123 Re:Blog Slider Okay, it's up! SereneChaos 01:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick question Sorry if i'm bugging you, but i wanted to know if we were allowed to put a video of the song on the media section of the wiki. Nerdinyourcloset 20:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat message Hey, hey, so like Nerd got an aweshum idea! When we enter chat, the message: "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor" should pop up, you know? You should put it in somehow just figure out a way, I don't care how hard it is xD xD Lmao, you failed! It's still Welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki chat not Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. And jeeeez you know how I had a power outage; I had not time at all. I fixed it now though and the pic looks great with the quote! Show/Hide Button Is it just me or there are two show/hide buttons here? Oh yeh huh, I'm seeing that too and one works whereas the other doesn't. 07:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol ok aweshum! Oh i see What i meant by media section is like the lyrics to a certain song. I was just wondering, becasue it would have been interesting to put the video of the song on the lyrics page for the song. Thanks for telling me. Nerdinyourcloset 02:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Yo, Doggy, before this day is over, can you go to Lego and wish him a happy birthday? It's his bday today! :D We should make it special~ R&R Project :D Image Gallery Yoo-hoo, I wanna suggest big-ish since it will require a lotta work and effort, but it will pay off in the end. It's something called an image gallery (which I know you know what it is) and that's where there's a subpage for every character article and on that subpage will be a gallery of any pics that contain them and a lil caption explaining what they are doing. The reasons why I'm suggesting we have this: 1. Well, honestly, it's really hard to find images in this wiki since it's not organized very well. There are categories, yeah, but not for every character, and besides that, not every image people upload gets categorized (even if there is a character category for it) and so the image gets lost in the blue somewhere. 2. The categorization (Haha, I dunno why but I'm a lil surprised that that's a word xD) is messy. Just for one pic we can put a whole bunch of categories like Images of Ciel Phantomhive, Images of Sebastian Michaelis, etc, depending on how many ppl are in that one pic. Instead of categorizing each and every image (which we all know that we do not do) we can put the images in certain Image Galleries. And then we categorize the Image Galleries as a whole into Category:Images. Then whenever we wanna check out a pic, we go to one definite category: Category:Images then we click on whichever character we wanna see their images (there will be a list if we categorize the Image Galleries), e.g. Ciel Phantomhive/Image Gallery. 3. This is very easy to do. Just pop in a small section of coding on the top of each character article (to create a tab) and you got yourself a subpage for the Image Gallery. The only thing we really hafta work hard on is just putting the images in their respective character galleries. Now, I know you're probably like wth is Lau talking about. So here's a walkthrough: #This guy's page :D Check out the tabs. #This guy's subpage :DD Check out the Image Gallery. Scroll down and you'll see just one neat category = Category:Images. #:DDD Scroll down to Pages in category "Image". You'll see all the characters and the galleries. It's neat and concise and much easier. (Even the Midfords will have their individual pics now instead of grouping all their pics together; so now if you wanna just see Lizzy's pic, you can find them easily in two ways: Go to her page and click on her subpage, Image Gallery, which is convenient. Or the other way is to go to Category:Images and look for her name and click on the link which will lead you to her Image Gallery at the end anyway.) Anyhoo, this is longer than I thought and I don't wanna torture you anymore so I'll stop here xD Gimme your thoughts/comments. I'll be willing to handle all the Image Galleries, too, btw, if you think it's a bother. I think it's worth the effort 'cuz we really need a simpler way to search and use their images. Omg that's the longest message I've ever seen you write Onii-chan o_O sorry, don't have much valuable things to input, my mind's still whirling from just finishing exams.... 07:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Btw I got this aweshum new plan for the projects - you know something to get ppl motivated to actually do some edits. Hint: People like competition, right? xD I'm gonna need your help with a few things before I make this official though. So I'll just tell your more in rl, haha~ when you get on the wiki. Edit: Oh, and be grateful that I've changed your archives to this neat lil template that you helped me with ish. Well, let's just say I thought of it all by myself :D Tu gusta? Edit #2: I believe it's tu gusta... No estoy seguro <-- Google Translate, ftw! Nah, I'm sure it is what I said 'cuz it's one of the thigns I actually memorized in Spanish class, ftw! Oh right right te gusta!! I remembered in Spanish class. Lmao, I forgot we're sharing the same pics now. Lau, ftw!!! Just keep it like that, don't you dare change it~ (<-- just cuz I put the tilde doesn't mean it's an empty threat xD) And what's wrong with the color gold? It's aweshum, but not as aweshum as green. Blue is too common~ We're keeping it as gold, 'nuff said xD Baroness :DD Blogs Just to remind ya, the Kuro giveaway (which le Lau won~) blogs in the main page is old now, so you can take it down xD Message First of all, I was adding pictures to articles to try to make the articles look better, not to get more edits on my status. When the pictures didn't look right, I took them off. The next thing I know, I get a message saying that I should stop. Am I missing something here? -JuliaPierce Please leave me alone. My actions are not affecting anyone else, nor am I giving out incorrect information. Do not leave me any more messages either. Hey!!! Oh my gosh!! Oh my gosh!! I finally made an account umm umm Doggy (not used to calling you that, but okay!!) xP Thanks for the welcome!!!! Michee 03:40, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :-___-" Automatic messages do not count!! You didn't even take your time to properly welcome your friend!!! Not talking to you until you do so!! :T Michee 06:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::And I even thought you took all your time and effort to create that beautiful box on my talk page!! (Sorry, I had to double rant!!) Michee 06:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::How mean!! Dx Fine, fine, no silent treatment!! I want to see the signature you created!! *___* Michee 07:14, June 17, 2012 (UTC) So... where is my new signature, Doggy!!? Michee 22:08, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Gomen Sorry to bother again!! But can you help me develop a new signature?? The blue one is so plain!! Not my style! Michee 06:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Mmmkays!! (: Michee 06:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Let's become friends! Look, I think we got off on the wrong start. I love Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler as much as this wikia. I apoligize if my actions are doing this wikia harm; I promise I won't add random pictures to articles anymore. Again, I am sorry for my wrong actions. I hope one day we can grow to a friendship. Always and Forever, JuliaPierce I have a question: what does it mean if you "add in article"? I am trying to earn that badge, but I dont know how. Galleries I know, I was just trying out some different ways to link to the galleries, but then I had to leave. Thanks for finishing it for me! =) SereneChaos 02:44, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, thank you! A picture for you! i thought maybe you would like this picture.... Protected?? I don't understand why I can't edit some pages, such as Ciel Phantomhive's!! I wanted so bad for that article to be my first major edit!! But, apparently, the pages are protected, and the said protection only allows for registered users to edit!! I'm registered!! O: Michee 01:43, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Oh my gosh!! NVM!! I found out I can edit Alois Trancy's page, so that means Ciel's page is available as well!! Gomen, when I saw that little notification that said only registered users can edit, it was intimidating, so I navigated out of there!! Michee 01:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edits I'll stop adding catergories to articles. Thank you for your notification. JuliaPierce Question Hello C. Phantom, I just had a question. I was editing some character song articles by adding the catergory "music". I also did so with a few other music-related articles. Is this apprporiate? if you would like me to stop, please tell me. I have another question. Why is my talk page only avaliable of source mode and not visual mode? JuliaPierce i am sorry i just didn't check my talk page. i am very sorry. Thank you so much for letting me know. I won't put the music catergory on character songs and I will not freak out over the source mode. Thanks again. JuliaPierce Unusual Features Dude, can we please just remove this chiz from the character infobox? Most of the time, it is not filled in, and when it is, the info is based on speculation and people's own biased opinions. Like why should we keep it if everyone is gonna have different opinions on what should be "unusual". I mean sometimes ppl even put "make-up" as an unusual feature, and to other ppl it might be normal. It's really based on your own judgment which is not exactly fair. I just think this may lead to a bit of offense to some ppl who have different interests/likes if we deem them as unusual. Hello. I was just wondering if it would be appropriate to add the catergory "manga" to chapter articles. (JuliaPierce (talk) 00:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC))